


Of Memories and Men

by silvercheshire



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercheshire/pseuds/silvercheshire
Summary: Yukari's reflections of past experiences with an emphasis on relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/gifts), [allydyosei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/gifts).



> A summarized/story version of a simple ask: what would fluffy Yukari/Nagare look like. Originally I planned it from Nagare's point of view and planned to finish it for his birthday but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yukari never did forget. The life he lead, the things he felt, the kings he knew. All those things were recorded in his heart and in Ayamachi. 

Yukari was young when he was Miwa Ichigen's weapon, a sword burned and brazed to perfection. He never would forget or regret those trials that defined him, refined him, _perfected him_. From his earliest memories. he'd _wanted_ to be that sword. He wanted to be strong, steeled, unbreakable. He wanted it, desperately, and Master Ichigen gave it to him. 

Yuakri learned it, loved it. Power made him stronger. He would never be weak again! He wanted to show it. He wanted to shed blood! _Everywhere_ He wanted to drench the battlefields in a glorious red so that the vines that took it in breathed of broken life! It pulsed inside him as much as life did. 

Ichigen disliked it. _The training hadn't been for violence_ he said. _The sword was meant to keep peace_. The safest route was to be walked. The peaceful route was to be followed. Barriers kept him from hot desires, _Yukari's_ desires. Yukari protested! And a sword kept for decoration, for protection, was hardly a sword at all. Yukari wanted more. He wanted to feel alive. But that wasn't what the master wanted. 

So he left. 

With only a sword at his side, Yukari escaped from the cage- only to find a larger one in his wake. More people were in this cage, but they couldn't have been more bland, grey, boring. They didn't, no _couldn't_ understand his desires, and oh he never felt the whim to explain for too long. 

Nagare understood, though. 

When they met all those years ago, Nagare had called him a beast. Yukari remembered the way the word echoed so assuredly, so ominously. It was a matter of fact, a simple truth. Yukari was a beast trapped in the cage of a safe world. Nothing more, nothing less. It was true. What he desired was excitement, something fulfilling, something to _fill the void_. Nagare promised it. Yukari dropped one knee, and admitted defeat then and there. Nagare got the beast he wanted without a fight. 

A beast was still a beast. Even directed by Nagare, Yukari was hardly tame. He wouldn't _allow_ himself to be. He might have been born prey, but he was a predator now. Every time his glove seized the throat of a mouse, he knew it. Every time his blade cut into a deer, he felt it. Every time just his words made a human sweat, he knew spoke it. Every time he looked into the mirror and saw those eyes gazing back at him, he was sure. He was a beast, a beast made for the dreams of JUNGLE.

Nagare's word would fulfill him. 

The smallest of seeds exploded into a vast intertwining JUNGLE. The smallest of clans quickly evolved into one of the largest in size and magnitude. Sword in hand, Yukari'd never felt so alive. Even as they amassed more underlings, even as they built up a personal army, Nagare never held Yukari back. He was free to be the beautiful beast he was, to destroy their enemies without hesitation or restraint. There was no sense in holding back. Not now, not ever. Yukari enjoyed it. 

Truly, Yukari enjoyed being a clansmen. There was something about being ruled that gave him chills. Even under Master Ichigen, he'd felt it. Nagare was that and _more_ though. Nagare was special. Not just in form and stature but in rhyme and reason. His intentions, his interests, his advances forward sparked life into Yukari. The past had not broken Nagare but refined him him. He too was a sword, or rather, one who wielded one. 

His Sword of Damocles was beautiful. 

_"My Lord."_ Yukari loved the way it tasted. He loved the emphasis in his own voice. He loved the way sometimes, for a brief moment, he'd catch a different look in Nagare's eye on saying it. A look of surprise, a look of intrigue, a look of something _else_ perhaps? It didn't matter what it was, or what it wasn't. It was lovelyl. He enjoyed hunting for it, grasping it, if only for a moment before those features became neutral again. He loved it. He loved-- 

Nagare commented on his reliability. Yukari'd smiled. 

Really, _that_ was what he'd noticed? No. No. No, certainly he'd noticed more than that! The one who had eyes everywhere, the one who saw through his heart surely knew _that_ by then. No, more likely, Nagare refused to comment on it. He was too logical for that. _Oh well?_ Yukari ushered out some pretty words, and reaffirm his loyalty. If nothing else, he was that. He was always that. He was a _loyal beast_. 

Still, he felt things. He was and would always be beast of passions, of feelings, of _emotions_. He knew himself better than anyone, and he knew where those passions lay. He knew the rush in his chest and the spark he felt was not quite of life that Nagare proclaimed. No, he'd call it something else. 

Yukari would not deny those passions. That was why he'd left the master after all. His heart, his feelings, his fire were meant to be _fed_ not _starved_. Still, this particular one was more difficult to obtain. How to go about it? 

Before he realized it, Yukari found himself acting different in some manner of speaking or another, just enough that even Nagare would notice. Still he found himself surprised when Nagare _asked_ what was wrong. Admittance was a difficult thing, and there was a lot of half-laughs involved, but the conversation went better than expected. 

Then, a different truth came to light. 

As a king, Nagare would always be above. As a clansmen, Yukari would always be below. It was an undeniable fact, a simple truth. He was not Nagare's equal. Still, what fell from those lips was another truth. Someday when the world became the JUNGLE, they would be. Someday it was _possible_ to- to be... to be something _equal_. The feelings that came were unexpected. The rush of exhilaration and expectation. It was _possible_. A very real possibility in this new age! 

Yukari couldn't help but be more outgoing, more driven, more _affectionate_. He wasn't about to suppress the feelings of flight. They spread through him, pouring into every gesture and every sword swing. Everything was for Nagare, then. The cooking he did, the _house work_ he did. All of it was _for Nagare_. He wouldn't stop, _couldn't_ stop. Nagare noticed. Yukari was sure. Iwa Noticed. Yukari could have cared less! He was always quick to everything and everyone. 

He would be startled the day their lips met. It had been a _joke_ considering Nagare's birthday was on _pocky day_. Yukari hadn't expected Nagare to go through with it! Even when he'd bitten the end, Yukari half expected the stick to break in the middle. It was a nice first kiss, though. Yukari had to admit. 

Yukari wouldn't use pocky after that. Kisses came of their own accord. 

Nagare had work to do. Yukari had worked to do. There was always work to be _done_. Still, those moments when their eyes held for longer than a second were enough for those busy days. It was enough to know, enough to _feel_. Enough for _now_. 

Lazy moments were the best, though. 

Sometimes, Yukari would sit in front of Nagare and fold his arms over Nagare's legs smiling up at him. Sometimes Nagare smiled. Sometimes he didn't. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they didn't. It was nice all the same.

On other days, they'd watch a movie, a TV show, or whatever caught Nagare's fancy at the time. Nagare had so many _interests_ , it was almost hard to keep up? Who was he kidding, it was nearly _impossible_.... yet it did make him a rather interesting man, now didn't it? 

Still, some of the best times came around the low table, when they sat, talked, and ate. 

It was funny how such small things, such supposedly boring things, could make him feel so _alive_. 

One day, an off-handed thought jumped to mind, and Yukari dropping a box he was carrying. The smash of glass within it had him cringing. He regretted it. Sighing and assessing damages, he passed it off on someone else. It was a silly thought, just a distraction. Was Nagare becoming just a distraction? 

Heh. 

More of the clan did more of the work. Yukari found more lazy days than not. Was he bored again? Not one bit. He doubted he would be ever again. Not with a certain someone around. Heh... heh...hahahahah. 

Still. That offhanded thought came around. Time and time again it randomly appeared in the forefront of his mind. Yukari adapted, learning to set things down rather than drop them. Why would it not go away? Maybe he just had to say it and be done. It would be a joke after all. 

"Nagare I want your baby." It was a joke, just a joke. His tone of voice made it so. Nagare snorted out a laugh, though, and Yukari found heat in his features. He laughed, of course, and made some kind of silly comment after. It was silly, wasn't it? It was so very _very_ silly. The JUNGLE was coming after all. There was no time for such things! 

That very week, Gojou Sukuna became a J Ranker. 

He wasn't exactly a baby. He wasn't exactly a kid. He already lived his own story and fought his way to the top. Nagare respected that. Iwa respected that. Yukari respected that. Still, those moments when he showed that childishness... Yukari couldn't help but imagine. 

Nagare'd somehow secured him a baby _hah_. 

Ayamachi was a sword, a tool, a conduit through which Yukari expressed himself. Each draw, each swing, each cut was a whisper of Yukari's passions. The manic beast inside swam in the love and passion he felt in ways he never thought it could. It was wonderful. It made him _powerful_. He would not fail Nagare with it. 

He would bring those days of JUNGLE's reign.


End file.
